


Liar Liar Pants on Fire

by RascalJoy (DarkQuill)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQuill/pseuds/RascalJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is too tired to think straight as he's working on the Argo II. What happens when Piper calls his bluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar Liar Pants on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Original publish date: 8-31-13
> 
> Set between "The Lost Hero" and "Son of Neptune" while Leo is still working on the Argo II.

Leo banged his hammer on the hull of the _Argo II_. He paused briefly to inspect his work, then grunted in satisfaction. The dent from Gaea's latest attempt at delaying them was now completely gone. He sighed as he went to continue putting in the planks of what would be the top deck.

"Need some help?"

Leo was so startled, he dropped the hammer. Right on his big toe. He howled in pain before grabbing at his injured foot, hopping around on the beginnings of the deck, cursing violently in Spanish. He tripped over a spare plank and tumbled off the side of the unfinished ship, onto a pile of sail clothes below.

Piper's pretty face appeared over him, looking concerned and slightly guilty. "Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"S'okay," he muttered, staring up at the ceiling. He was so tired, and the sail clothes were so soft, he just wanted to lie there forever.

Piper held out her hand, and Leo reluctantly took it.

She pulled him upright, and Leo rubbed his back before glaring at his still throbbing foot.

"It's all your fault," he told it.

"Uh, Leo?"

"Not you. My foot."

"Oh."

They stood for a while in awkward silence, which was soon broken as Leo let forth a cavernous yawn.

Piper studied him carefully. "When was the last time you slept?" she asked.

"Last night," Leo lied. "Duh."

Piper took a step back. "You're lying," she stated.

Leo stared at her. "What makes you think that?"

She raised an amused eyebrow. "Your pants are on fire."

Leo looked down. Sure enough, his legs were blazing a bright red as flames danced up and down his jeans. He cursed quietly and tried to put out the fire. It didn't work.

"I can't stop," Leo said, slightly panicked.

"Probably since you need to tell the truth," Piper suggested, crossing her arms over her chest.

Leo sighed. At this point, he was too tired to argue. He tried to think. "Two, three nights ago?" he said. The fire immediately exstinguished. _Kinda like Pinnochio_ , Leo thought blearily. _Whenever I lie, my pants catch fire._

Piper's jaw dropped. "How are you still standing?"

Leo staggered over to one of his many work benches, and snatched an aluminum canteen off a pile of Celestial bronze. He waved it in the air, the contents sloshing around. "One word: coffee," Leo said, taking a swig. He dropped the canteen back onto the bench and headed over to the half-finished ship in front of him.

Piper reached out her arm and stopped him in his tracks. "Oh no, you don't," she commanded. "You're getting some sleep."

Leo glared at her half-heartedly. "I'm not tired," he protested. He pushed past her arm and tried to stride confidently forward, only for his knees to buckle as soon as her arm no longer supported him.

Piper caught him before he hit the concrete. "Uh huh, not tired at all." she smirked as he let forth another yawn.

She helped him over to the bed in the corner and tucked him in like a little kid. He was already half asleep as she gave him a slight peck on the forehead, a small smile on her lips. "Good night, Leo," she said softly, quietly walking out the giant limestone doors of Bunker 9. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
